The avenger
by ToBeHeard
Summary: Someone has it out for Reid, and how could this new case possibly be linked to him.
1. Chapter 1

Los Vegas- 20 years ago.

"Hey braniac, wanna hang with us today?"Asked a merry young boy, aged around 10. Another boy his age looked at him woridly before three girls turned up, arms linked.

The tallest aged 9, had long gingery hair flowing down her back. The girl next to her who was 10 years old, had a Japanese complexion and short black hair scraped back into a stubby plait. The smallest gave the awkward boy a shy grin before falling to the ground as a jockey pushed her over.

"Charlotte are you ok?" asked the redheaded girl who later introduced herself as Mary. Charlotte nodded putting her mid-length blonde curls back into place. As she got up her blue eyes settled yet again on the awkward kid. The Awkward kid gave a small nod and followed the four others to the large tree.

Charlotte sat next to the boy, handing him an apple.

"I'm Jay" introduced the merry boy whose jaw literally dropped as the other boy took out a large book, assigned to high school students.

"So your a genius then! Just like our Charlotte!" exclaimed the unknown girl giving Charlotte a push.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified-

"-woah, slow down with the long words limey k?' Jay said cutting across Charlotte. The other boy smiled, there was someone out there like him.

* * *

BAU, Quantico Virginia. Modern day.

"So far there have been three murders in the Las Vegas area," JJ explained as the faces popped onto the screen ", Mary-Ann Snowden was 29 years old. She was killed at her home on Friday the 25th may. Then there was Antony Goldberg. He was 30 years old and was found outside a local supermarket on Friday the 1st of April. Finally Jason Murphey, autopsy concluded that he was killed on Friday the 8th, he was found yesterday-his 30th birthday."

"There's nothing other than the school they attended, age and weapon used to connect these three!" mentioned Hotch, his eyes locking on the joyfull face of Mary-Ann Snowden. She was sitting on a bench her brown eyes staring intently at the camera, her eyes reaching into his. looking away he coughed, indicating someone take over.

"His victim pool is all over the place. Snowden the only female was ginger and pale, Goldberg was tall dark and had black hair, yet Murpey was smaller tanned and had longish brown hair." emily stated, as the faces grew bigger on the large screen.

"Reid?" asked Hotch who was looking at the youngest team member. Reid's hazel eyes were watery and his nose was growing redder by the minute.

"Spence?" JJ's gentle voice asked before Reid's head snapped up. His eyes where bloodshot and as he opened his mouth to speak Garcia interupted rushing into the room.

" A woman was just found, A Marge Lowe. Same thing as before, she was killed yesterday and had the same connections."

His voice a little too thick Reid pipped up " I know another connection". Each team member's head turned automatically to his.

"what is it Reid?" Morgan asked concerned as Reid was noticably stuggling to mention the connection.

"Me..."

* * *

**I am so sorry at the shortness of this i seem incapable of writing longer chapters.**

**by the way Limey was what americans called Britains a long time ago, i think it was in the fight for independance or whatever. i don't really know all i know is that it can be meant as an insult. whether it is, is up to you.****(don't think i'm being mean to british people because i am british)**

**Please Review, and thanks for Reiding.**


	2. Chapter 2

BAU, Quantico Virginia. Modern day.

The whole team just stared at Reid as yet again he struggled to speak.

"They were my first friends after my dad left and i moved school. We used to play chess together and try to solve local cases since Jason's dad was a cop. Uh, there where 7 of us. Jason, Mary-ann, Antony, Marge then there was Mike Curtiss and myself" Reid said, hoping the team wouldn't catch him on leaving out a certain girls name.

"Reid that's 6!" Garcia said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. Groaning a bit too loudly he looked around at the team who's eyes where filled with concern.

"And Charlie- i mean Charlotte Carson. There's no point looking for her though she went to back to England when we were 12, just before we started college." His voice caught a little when he said her name, right untill this day he missed her, it hurt too much to say that all contact he had with her had ceased after the bombings in London a couple of years ago.

the team looked amongst eachother but Hotch broke the silence.

"JJ, You contact potential victims Mike Curtiss and Charlotte Barn. Reid you stay here with Garcia, your as much as a potential victim as the others, the Rest of you be on the plane in 30."

JJ left the room her fingers flying across the buttons on her phone.

"No!" Reids voice was stronger an a lot more forceful than one would think.

"This is not open to debate Reid, you are staying here." Hotch said staring at the young agents face. There was something in Reid's eyes amongst the assertiveness, it was hurt.

"No, i refuse to stay here when my friends are dying. I refuse to stay here and not be a part of it. If i get killed trying to save Mike and ...Then it would be worth it. I just want to find the person who is killing them all."

The teams eyes darted between Reid and Hotch, expecting the Senior Agent to dismiss the argument. Reid's hazel eyes where glowing with determinedness, but all was forgotten when JJ came rushing back in.

"Mark Curtiss lives in Vegas still, he is on his way to the station. Charlotte Barns lives in, well she lives here in Virginia. She's on her way here."

At that very point the whole world began to crash around Reid.

Charlotte was coming...

* * *

Las Vegas- 18 years ago.

" Hey Spencer, congrats on your graduation " Charlotte said, completely ignorant of the stares from all Reid's classmates. Even Reid the most oblivious genius, could tell that this girl was going to grow up into someone beautiful. In the last two years both Reid and herself had grown massively, at aged 11 they were taller than their other friends. Mumbling thanks, Reid congratulated her also.

"So where are you going for college? i'm going to Caltech, did you know that it's rated #5 on America's top colleges list." asked Spencertaking her own bag and slinging it over his shoulder, letting it join his own.

"Of course i know that Spence. I'm going to MIT. that's also #5...I'm going to miss you spence" she said, blurting out the last part suddenly and giving a huge jump. It was new to her that he hadn't jumped at her touch.

"Me too. At least you're coming to the lecture tomorrow. I have to go now though, you know uhh my mum." Reid said looking down shyly.

Charlotte nodded understandably. The downside of graduating was that Reid was now Diana's full time carer until he was to start college in September.

"Bye Spence"

"Bye Charlie"

* * *

**I think that was ok. lol. I'm so sorry if i got the ratings wrong or when the start of a new school year is. So sorry about that.**

**Once again ****Please Review, and thanks for Reiding.**


	3. Chapter 3

Las Vegas- 17 years ago.

"They just can't take you away!" whispered Reid in disbelief. A year had gone by and the two 13 year olds walked sadly down the street with the others shuffling behind, their conversation muffled.

"They can and they will Spence. I'm going back to England." Charlie stated dryly. the other's behind stopped dead in their tracks.

"what"

"how could they?"

"we're gonna talk to you parents."

"C'mon"

The five kids grabbed her and pushed her down the road, leaving an upset Reid by himself outside his home as Diana Reid stumbled through the door.

"Mum." He groaned, his voice catching.

* * *

BAU, Quantico Virginia. Modern day.

It wasn't a good day for Dr Charlotte Barns. Not even 10 minutes after she woke up, was she called from some FBI agent called Jenifer Jareau telling her that 4 of her childhood friends were dead and that she needed to come into custody for her own safety. _I hope it's not Spencer..._ She thought looking out of the cab window. The rain outside was dreadfll, lashing against the window and forming small lakes on the rad only to be splashed over a member of the unsuspecting public._ Well, it's not so bad._ She thought again although she didn't really believe her thoughts.

Woah the buildings so big, she thought staring up at where she was supposed to arrive. A blonde headed woman was calling her over while a raven haired woman was waving her hand constantly i nfront of a man Charlotte's age who seemed to be in a trance.

"Dr Barnes, over here. Please come inside, we'll explain to you then!" The blonde said after glancing questionably at the Raven haired woman.

"Reid, c'mon this is stupid" the woman was saying, getting cross now.

Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks, as the blonde whipped around saying "ma'am?" Charlotte looked at the man. He was tall and rather thin, his hair was wavy and his hazel eyes where locked on the ground.

"Spencer?" Charlotte asked, her voice small and fearful. She hadn't been afraid in a long time, however she was unsure of his reactions...

* * *

London, England. 7 Years ago.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen here. It's not like i'm geting a train or anything- Wait i've gotta go, the bus is here. Bye mum." and with that Charlotte got on the number 30 bus. She was visiting her friend in Hackney. She closed her bus and slapped her oyster card against the yellow box. She gave the bus driver her most pleasant smile as it beeped red, indicating she had no money.

An hour later, the top of the bus flew in the air, and she hit the floor. the images infront of her began to swim around as she saw a man literally explode in front of her. Groaning she let herself fall into unconsciousness.

A couple of hours after the accident.

"Hey sis, thought we lost you there for a moment!" Charlotte's brother Simon said, faking a laugh. It was meant to cheer her up, his jokes normally did, but her parents where serious.

"It's not safe here anymore-" her mother started.

" NOT SAFE, I JUST GOT BLOWN UP!" Charlotte yelled as her parents still forced their faces into their calm sympathetic selves.

"Kiddo, that mean's they've found us. We have to leave. And this time there is no contact with that weird Spencer kid. We have to make sure they don't find us!" Her father said. He grabbed her phone and began to delete her contacts.

"What? NO! I can't, his my only true friend." she began tears rolling down her face.

"You'll only put him in danger. You know that deep down don't you!" Her brother begged.

"but...

"I'm done playing nice. You are dumping that american. we're going to start over. that means no loose ends. You either do it our way or we'll cut those loose end's, got it" Her mother whispered harshley.

"Fine, what should i do?"

"Let him think you're dead. He'll move on..."

* * *

BAU, Quantico Virginia. Modern day.

"You're alive." He whispered, his bottom lip quivering slightly. Was it from fear, being upset, sheer anger or the cold rain which was drenching him.

"I can explain, really Spencer, i can." she said fiercely, grasping his chin and forcing him to look at her. She was the same really. Tall, yet slightly shorter than him, She had bright blue eyes full of hope and innocence rarely found on an adult. Her hair was darker, a mousey brown, yet it was still curly nd mid-length. She was pale and the only make-up she wore was mascara which was running down her cheeks. She was wearing a simple blouse and jeans with converses.

"I don't think you can." He stated quietly looking away from Prentiss."Sorry i can't do this. Not right now. Your the second ONE!"he whispered again spitting the last word. before pushing away from the three woman and walking quickly inside.

"what does he mean by 'the second one'?" Charlotte asked before noticing the Raven haired woman was staring at her feet, her eyes red.

"Let's get inside first." The blonde said pulling Charlotte and the raven haired woman through the doors.

* * *

**Woah, took me two hours. My longest. Well it was certainlty worth it. I enjoyed writing this. I hope you like Reiding. Feel free to critisize, I love it (It makes me a better writer),Charlotte and her family are my characters, if anyone has any suggestions i will consider them.**

**Once again ****Please Review, and thanks for Reiding.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**OK, so i am seriously fed up. just gone threw 2 weeks of hell. This laptop hasn't saved any of the stories i have tried to upload, so i am sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Good. now that's out of the way, let the story BEGIN.**_

* * *

**The B.A.U, F.B.I Quantico, Virginia, Modern day**

Reid stormed all the way to Hotch's office, his face burning red and his eyes completely glazed over. He stormed right past Garcia, Morgan and Rossi who each shared the same quizical look.

'You ok kid?' Morgan asked as Reid walked by, he didn't even give a backward glance.

'Does he look ok to you guys?' Morgan asked the two next to him before his eye's locked on JJ, Emily and who he suspected as Charlotte Carson. Each one of them had tears in their eyes, Emily more than JJ and Charlotte more than Emily.

'Spencer...' Charlotte cried, half sobbing half calling out. She fell on her knee's looking after him with pleading eyes, he didn't even look back or show any sign of hearing her.

Morgan walked to where the three woman were with Garcia and Rossi hot on his heals.

'What happened?' Rossi asked glancing down at the woman now quietly looking up at them.

'That's a good question!' JJ said locking eyes with Charlotte.

'Well it all started around 15 maybe 20 years ago...'

* * *

**The B.A.U, FBI Quantico, Virginia, Hotch's office Modern day**

'Reid, what can i do for you?' Hotch asked going through his go-bag.

Reid all but slammed the door and continued to storm in until he was literally beside Hotch.

'Is Dr Carson staying here? if she is i don't care if i'm a potential victim i'm getting on that plane!' Reid said, his eye's watery.

Hotch examined Reid for a minute. His hair now looked like he'd been through a hedge backwards(*), The tip of his nose was red and the shadows under his eyes where so prominent it scared him.

'Reid are you ok?' He asked, sitting into his chair.

'I just can't believe she's alive' Reid said quietly, his voice cracking.

* * *

**The B.A.U, FBI Quantico, Virginia,Modern day **

****'We met eachother when we were 9, We kinda became best friends real fast. We protected each other at school and when i had to go back to England, it broke both our hearts. I guess i kinda had a crush on him, i dunno if he ever had a crush on me but i know we became real close before i left. For years we contacted each other. But 7 years ago, just before he joined the FBI i was in a bus accident. It was one of those bombings on London transport. My parents, well they're quite dangerous. The whole reason why we left was so none of us got killed. But when i was in the hospital, they told me i had to cut all ties or else...' She trailed off, glancing up at the team's heartbroken faces.

'Enough about that, what did he mean, you know earlier, when he said something along the lines of not again'

The team took a quick glance at Prentiss.

'Uhhh, well that's another long story' she mumbled her eyes a bloodshot red.

* * *

_*** sorry, it's a saying i say.**_

_**Thanks so much for Reiding, please review. I'd just like to say i am soooo sorry for how late this is and it won't happen again. school has started up again so i can keep up. Believe it or not i can't actually do any writing during school holidays. LOL**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who subscribed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, this world is sooo cruel to me. I probably have one of the biggest cases of writers block...EVER.**

* * *

As the plane flew, the lights of the Las vegas flickered on one by one. The journey had been one of a cold temperment. In fact, to the team it felt like there was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode and consume them. It was mainly the tension between Reid and Charlotte that caused this. Every few minutes their eyes would meet. Charlotte would open her mouth to speak, but Reid would cut her off with a betrayed glare.

"Was there anyone, who was hurt or upset by the group you guys were in?"Hotch asked, meeting reid's eyes. Hotch felt a pang of guilt, Maybe...Just maybe, If he, JJ and Prentiss didn't hide Emily's death from him, he wouldn't of taken this situation extremely badly.

Reid tried to speak, but he faltered at the last minute, afraid his voice would give him away. He shrugged apologetically, which obviously was the wrong answer.

"I understand you're going through alot right now Reid, But we need you here...Right now...with US." Hotch said, emphasizing the 'Us'. Reid gave a small nod but shifted his eyes to the corner of the plane, avoiding any human.

"There was a kid, If anyone's interested that is." Charlotte piped up, glancing around nervously.

Reid jumped at her voice, as if he was suddenly remembering that and why she was there.

"I don't remember anyone we upset?"He said coldly.

Curtly she replied, "well there's a first, but certaintly not a last."

He curled his fists slightly, feeling a headache, slowly returning. It's dull throb becoming more prominent. His headaches had gotten worse over the last few hours. Infact they were usually so minor nowadays disregarding the three to six day long headache he has a week ago. _It could of been brought on by all the stress, after all last time it was this bad it was during the time prentiss was 'dead'_ He thought.

"Of course Dr Carson" Rossi said gently. He thought that this was the least the poor woman deserved, after the foul treatment she had received from Reid.

"Well when we were around 10, Spencer and I, i mean. The others were around a year older. There was a little boy, only 8 at the time. He didn't have any friends to be honest. When i suggested letting him into the group, The others went along with it. That's what made us start drifting apart. You argued with them Spence. Infact, you only stayed hanging around with them, so i wouldn't have to face them on my own everyday. Please say you remember"

"MmmmHmmm"

"Well It happened."

* * *

**An overly short chapter. Next one will be quicker.**

**Like always, please Reid and Review.**

**The golden R n R rule.**

* * *

**ToBeHeard**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, i'm so sorry for the lateness, but here is the latest chapter, and don't worry there will be a lot more chapters updated quicker than this one...(i'm ill, so like MGG said, when you're laying in bed you find yourself doing all those things you put off.)**

* * *

**BAU Vehicle.**

I didn't say it didn't happen!' Reid said sitting forward.  
'Well why didn't you back me up?'

The two where in the backseat of the car, with Morgan and Rossi at the front, who felt very uncomfortable with the current situation. At first, Reid had refused to even get in the same car as her, but with a quiet word from Morgan he complied.

'Why didn't i back you up? Hmmm, why did you fake your death?' Reid asked

Moving slightly closer to Reid Charlotte whispered, 'Don't bring that up again.'

What am i just supposed to do? just forget it ever happened? It might be hard to believe this, but i can't just forget.' Reid fired back.

'I know, but can't we just start over?' Charlotte pleaded.

'no'

'Why?'

'Because-

'- because what?'

'Guys...' Morgan interupted, sensing an argument coming up.{ coming on, are you kidding me, it's hasn't even started, i know this kid when he argues.} Morgan thought.

'Shut it Morgan!' Reid said annoyed, shocking Morgan.

'Because what?' Charlotte repeated.

'Because you betrayed me! You just dropped off the earth. I called your family and they just acted like you never existed. So i moved on with my life, But all my life has been after you left is trouble!' Reid shouted before slamming his fist into the car door.

'Hey Kiddo, don't ya break my car!' Morgan threatened jokingly, hoping to take some of the anger and hurt away.

'I joined the Fbi, Barely passed my gun qualification! Then procided to be beaten up almost every week, kidnapped, tortured, drugged, which then made me become a stupid drug addict, then everyone started leaving, and i shut everyone out...Then when i finally pieced my life together, i started to get nightmares, thought my dad was a murderer. Then i got anthrax, shot in the knee. The my friend got murdered only to realise that my best friend and my boss lied to me and betrayed me, coz she was alive!' Reid yelled, before shouting at Morgan to park the car, after which, Reid walked swiftly out of it.

'Reid!' Morgan called loudly, before running out of the car.

Clambering out of the car, Rossi pulled Charlotte so that she was next to him. Hands over her mouth in shock, she mumured to Rossi 'How long ago did the Prentiss thing happen?'

'Earlier this year...Something tells me that there's more to your story, just like there was something more to that story. Are you going to tell me what it is?' He said softly.

'I can't' She cried, tears cascading down her cheeks.

'Can't or Won't?'

'I can't!'

'Or?'

'They'll kill him'

* * *

**Reid and subscribe, and Review...**

**Thankyou for Reiding.**


End file.
